En la espera de que se me ocurra un nombre
by mellamosam
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, estudiante de preparatoria, puede ver fantasmas. Bajo está atmosfera, nuestros personajes, lentamente se van entrelazando.


Hola. Espero que se encuentren bien. Al grano.

Resumen: Hinata, estuddiante de preparatoria, puede ver fantasmas, bajo esta atmosfera, nuestros personajes lentamente se van entrelazando.

Pareja: Naruto y Hinata.

Advertencias: Creo que ninguna... desarrollo lento y que aun no tiene nombre el fic. Ah, y que es universo alterno.

Disfruten!

* * *

Capitulo 1

Cambios. Lo inevitable.

—¡Hola! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga…

Frente al espejo del baño, una chica de dieciséis años, se miraba con gesto analítico, sin embargo en sus ligeras facciones se alcanzaba a distinguir frustración y una ligera desesperanza.

—No, así no. Emm… Hola, me llamo Hinata ¿y tú? —sus finos labios rosados formaron una coqueta sonrisa, mientras pestañeaba con una velocidad un poco más rápida que la normal; toda su actitud incitaba a la seducción. — ¡Rayos, _esa_ no soy yo!

La desesperación poco a poco invadía el ser de Hinata, haciendo que ella comenzara a caminar por todo el baño, pensando en la actitud más correcta.

Seguía caminando. Paro con sorpresa, dirigió su mano hacia su barbilla en pose de quien esta en absoluta concentración y claramente se vio el foco del baño brillar sobre su cabeza, tronó los dedos en señal de victoria. Su rostro se ilumino, tal vez por la luz del foco en su cara o tal vez por algo más que no sabemos que sea.

Notoriamente, una idea acababa de pasearse por su mente…

—¿Qué tal si?... ¡Hola, soy Hinata!

Lo había gritado con tanto entusiasmo que era increíble pensar que momentos después de haber soltado esas palabras, su rostro se ensombreciera.

El aura depresiva floto a velocidad luz de cada uno de sus poros… _Mala idea, mala idea._

Demasiado tarde.

Perdió la cabeza.

Su mirada se perdió en un lugar muy lejos de ahí. No había esperanzas.

De sus labios un silencioso grito de frustración alcanzo a escaparse. Se encaminó hacia el lavamanos, tomo toda el agua que podría cabes en sus palmas y se la aventó de lleno en la cara, con tanta brusquedad que comenzó a ahogarse. Una vez que sus pulmones sintieron el alivio de volver a realizar su función vital, Hinata volvió a dirigir su mirada al espejo y observo con atención el aspecto que se reflejaba:

—Pero que patética… Bueno, supongo que no hay salida. Tendré que dejarlo en manos del destino.

Dicho esto; sonrió, un destello de nostalgia se asomo de sus peculiares ojos, característicos de su familia. Y es que, la verdad, que sentido tenía estar ensayando el como se presentaría hacia las personas mañana. Suspiro cansinamente, secó las gotas que resbalaban delicadamente por cada una de sus facciones, click apago la luz, pooff cerro la puerta y tap, tap se dirigió a su cuarto con todo el sigilo que pudo mantener, todos dormían, se suponía que ella tambien.

Esa era Hinata la noche del domingo dieciséis de agosto… mejor dicho, la madrugada del lunes diecisiete de agosto de dos mil nueve. Según el reloj que se alzaba con majestuosidad e intimidación en una de las paredes del gran salón Hyuuga, exactamente en cuatro horas con treinta minutos, Hinata Hyuuga tendría que levantarse a bañar, vestirse y desayunar, para estar lista a las seis de la mañana con treinta y un minutos. Acto seguido, emprendería el camino que la llevaría a su nuevo colegio.

Eso. Hemos dado en el grano. En la raíz de todos sus males desde un mes atrás para acá. Pero toda raíz necesita de un suelo en donde crecer, y tambien necesita que primero se le plante para crecer, expliquémonos mejor:

La planta del mal: Instituto de la Hoja.

El suelo fértil: Distrito Konoha.

Fecha en la que la semilla fue sembrada: el doce de julio del dos mil nueve por la tarde.

Oh, sí… Hinata lo recordaba, bastante bien.

**Flashback**

El paisaje de aquella ciudad a estas horas, era el mismo de siempre. Caluroso, después de todo estabamos en verano y en el país del fuego, característico por su clima soleado. Eran las cinco de la tarde y Hinata acababa de regresar de la escuela, se había quedado más tiempo del previsto charlando con su mejor amiga Tenten, pero es que las horas pasaban tan rápido a su lado. Iba caminando por las aceras de la calle que la dirigiría a su hogar, _dos cuadras más y ya_, caminaba con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios y ese brillo tan bonito de sus ojos.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el asfalto ardiente por el sol que se acostaba sobre él en el atardecer, su sombra se alargaba alegremente y parecía que bailaba con suavidad. Su sonrisa se marco un poco más, definitivamente aquél lugar le gustaba bastante; puede que no tuviera muchos amigos, de hecho fuera de Tenten no había nadie más, pero ese lugar era agradable, todo lo que era ella se encontraba ahí: el parque donde estaba el árbol que solía trepar con Tenten cuando eran niñas, las primeras fiestas a las que fueron, los alegres ancianos de siempre, la heladería de siempre, el columpio de siempre, la banca de siempre. Absolutamente todo. Y no lo cambiaría por nada más.

Había llegado a su casa. Lo primero que hizo cuando llego fue ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, a pesar de que el sol ya estaba muriendo cuando ella iba por la calle, se había cansado bastante. Saciada su sed, se iría un rato a su cuarto, después bajaría a ayudarles a hacer de cenar a las chicas. Su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga desaprobaba eso, decía que para eso estaban las sirvientas y que no las debería de tratar como amigas. Pero bueno, él desaprobaba casi todo lo que ella hacia, así que no había de otra, a ella le gustaba pasar tiempo con las chicas que su padre llamaba criadas. Justo cuando Hinata se subía las escaleras tarareando una canción que traía en su mente desde que despertó, su padre la intercepto.

—Hinata, tengo que hablar contigo. Te espero en el salón.

Y sin más se fue cargando en su espalda recta toda su elegancia y pulcritud. Hinata se quedo extrañada, su padre siempre era indiferente, pero acaso, ese ligero e imperceptible tono en su voz fue… ¿tristeza… o quizás arrepentimiento? Pero no había nada que perdonar… ¿o sí?

Con su cabeza llena de un remolino de dudas y un presentimiento aflorando en su garganta, Hinata se dirigió al salón. Una vez que llego ahí su padre, que le daba la espalda, suspiro y se giro para enfrentarla:

—Hinata, hay noticias. La empresa va a crecer y es necesario irnos de aquí.

Era un anuncio difícil de decir, pero ¿Acaso un poco más de delicadeza le habría costado tanto? Hinata sintió como un balde de agua fría le cayó de lleno en la cabeza, sintió como sus músculos se fueron inmovilizándose uno a uno hasta quedarse totalmente paralizada ¿Irse? ¿De aquí? ¡A donde!

—No será lejos, si usas el subterráneo llegarás aquí en dos horas, podrás visitar a Tenten…

Y fue cuando esa palabra resonó en su mente con el eco de una gota cayendo en un charco

—_Tenten ¡Tenten! ¿¡Que haré sin Tenten!? ¡Mi amiga! _— mientras Hinata pensaba esto, su mano se dirigió inconscientemente hacia una pequeña figura que colgaba de su cuello. Se lo había regalado Tenten cuando tenían diez años, era el día de la amistad. Eran dos collares que a la vez eran uno sólo; dos simpáticas niñas con palabras escritas en su ropa, Hinata tenia la niña que en su vestido decía "friends", Tenten se quedo con la chica que decía "best". Era una pequeña figura de una chica de plata con cabello largo agarrado en una coleta, y desde que Tenten se la había regalado no había día en que el curioso collar no reluciera en el pecho de Hinata. _Podrás visitar a Tenten… _

—¿A dónde nos vamos, oto-san?

—A Konoha, la capital del país —dijo Hiashi sin poder quitar el tono de asombro en su voz ¿Su hija sensible había tomado la noticia de tan buena manera? Era una broma, ¿cierto?

Hinata estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que jamás se percato de que su padre actuaba diferente, no era el Hiashi frío y duro como témpano de hielo, sino que se comportaba un poco comprensible, y es que era lo mejor que él podía hacer en señal de perdón por obligar a su hija a que olvidará todo lo que había ocurrido en sus dieciséis años que llevaba de ciudadano oficial de la vida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? — dijo Hinata, a estás alturas del shock parecía un robot parlante.

—Hinata, no volveremos.

¿No? entonces para siempre… siempre en Konoha. Demonios, la caso empeoraba cada vez más. Esperen…

—¿Y Neji? ¿Vendrá con nosotros?

—Claro, ¿pretendías que lo iba a dejar aquí?

Definitivamente, aquél no era Hiashi Hyuuga.

Después de aquella charla, Hinata salio corriendo del lugar, detrás de ella se alcanzo a escuchar un "partimos en dos días" ¡¡DOS DIAS!! No es cierto, aquello tenía que ser una broma demasiado pesada.

Corrió a su cuarto y tomó el primer suéter que vio, y salio corriendo fuera de la casa, lo único que queria en esos momentos era huir de su casa y hablar con Tenten.

Genial, su mano había tomado el suéter que le regalo Tenten en su cumpleaños pasado. Fantástico. _Tenten._ Saco con rapidez su celular y tecleo ágilmente _"¿Tienes tiempo? Necesito que charlemos, a las siete en la banca de siempre, frente a la librería. Nos vemos, Hinata"_

Lo demás ocurrió tan rápido que Hinata ni se dio cuenta. Hablo con Tenten y ella le hizo ver que las cosas no estaban tan mal como parecían. Konoha no quedaba lejos de ahí, y como había dicho Hiashi, si tomaban el tren harían sólo dos horas y se podrían ver cada fin de semana o cuando les viniera en gana.

Los siguientes dos días Hinata se la paso con Neji y Tenten. Después de todo Tenten era amiga de ambos Hyuugas y secretamente había estado enamorada de Neji desde hace tres años.

La despedida fue dolorosa pero aun así la esperanza relucía en aquel subterráneo que tomarían todos los viernes por la tarde, así pasarían el fin de semana juntos.

**Fin del flashback**

Hinata observaba las estrellas desde la comodidad de su cama. No podía dormir. Cierto que vería a Tenten seguido, eso no la inquietaba. Lo que realmente le inquietaba era el nuevo instituto. En su vida sólo una vez había tenido que pasar por la terrible experiencia de entrar en un nuevo colegio, y eso fue cuando entro al kinder. Gracias a que la escuela a la que entro tenia kinder, primaria, secundaria y preparatoria; creyó que no tendría que sufrir con un cambio de escuela hasta que entrara la universidad. Error. Ahora, se había mudado a una nueva ciudad y tendría que entrar a un nuevo instituto en exactamente cinco horas, en cuatro tendría que despertarse, aunque a este paso ni siquiera dormiría. Mañana sería un día nefasto, pero sería peor sino dormía aunque fuera un poco. Suspiro:

—Dejarlo en manos del destino… No hay salida. Por lo menos saldré de la rutina… supongo —se dijo, afuera una pequeña estrella brillo con intensidad. Sonrió con melancolía, por lo menos en Konoha se veían mejor las estrellas, en su antigua ciudad no brillaban tan bonito. Giro y se envolvió en las mantas, tratando de conciliar el sueño. En su mente sólo giraba un pensamiento _destino…_

Lo que Hinata no sospecha es que el destino, la casualidad, rutina y demás no existen. Lo único que existe es lo inevitable.

_Algunas veces, cuando vamos caminando en la calle, no nos damos cuenta de ello. Sólo caminamos, mientras nuestras mentes vagan en algún lugar extraño y alejado de aquella realidad; esta realidad en la que nuestros cuerpos caminan, envueltos en aquel pequeño y sólido velo llamado rutina. Diaria y aburrida rutina, que lentamente nos sumerge en la monotonía… aburrida y sólo eso. Sin embargo mientras eso ocurre, mientras seguimos la rutina ciegamente, un pequeño hilo nos va jalando... destino. Casualidad. No, las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable. Entonces es cuando ocurre lo asombroso, lo que nos saca de la tediosa rutina que tan ciegamente seguimos. Vemos aquel resplandor de impresión, y entonces sabemos que lo inevitable esta por suceder._

* * *

Ah, pues bueno. Espero que les haya gustado. En este fic no tengo ni la más minima idea de adonde va. Por favor dejenme reviews para ver si mi cerebro funciona. Nos vemos, que esten bien. No dejes que muera de hambre y alimentame con reviews... err.

Adios

Atte sam. Este mi nombre esta algo tonto, pero no se me ocurria otro.


End file.
